


Waiting

by Anonymous



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: 155 words, Angst, Gen, Microfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after BA and Murdock officially join the team, an incident has Face questioning potential loss in his suddenly expanding circle of familial trust.  Drabble/Microfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

* * *

 

Face curled his fingers into the Formica countertop, feeling the texture blur with his skin.  Detached from the pressure.  Insensate in waiting, as he’d been all day.

The burn of explosions echoed in his ears.  The hollowness of loss and family.  And stability he didn’t need. 

Softly, two hands pressed down over his own, flattening them gently against the surface they dug against.  Halting the pressure of Formica on skin.  Forcing blood to rebound into his empty fingertips.

“Boss?”

“They’re okay, kid.  Just got the call.”

Face swallowed, shaking.

“Kid?”

“I thought it was just us, boss,” he said.  “I thought… with you and me, we’d be okay.”

Hannibal shifted, increasing the pressure between their hands.  “Not anymore, I guess.”

Face dropped his chin, closing his eyes and filling his lungs as far as they could go. “What’s the plan here, boss?”

Hannibal’s hand settled on his head, waiting until he breathed out.  “Trust it.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
